


One time, on a mission

by jisungsmochi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Consensual Underage Sex, Hatake Kakashi is Not Okay, M/M, No Uchiha Massacre, Protective Uchiha Itachi, Slightly modern konoha, Top Uzumaki Naruto, bad at tags, other characters will appear but theyre not that important, sasuke and naruto are 16
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisungsmochi/pseuds/jisungsmochi
Summary: Naruto steals a make-out paradise book from kakashi, and he and sasuke read it. They get flustered, obviously, and naruto can't stop thinking about the book.... or sasuke.Then, they have to go on a mission.Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay... i don't know if this will leave the drafts but lets see. A few notes: the uchiha massacre didn't happen but naruto's parents are still dead. Konoha is still konoha but more modern, with like basic technology and such.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, crashing into the main house that was the centre of the uchiha compound. He had got it, he really got it.

Finally, after what felt like forever, the raven haired male who he had been calling for appeared at the door. He was wearing casual clothes, and not his usual ninja gear. Naruto would've guessed that he was relaxing, and almost felt bad for disturbing him, but as he saw the look on sasuke's face as he flashed the book, he knew it was worth it. Sasuke's mouth dropped open and he quickly pulled naruto outside, and they rushed to the tatami room in the house, and quickly sat on the floor around the small black table. "How'd you even get it?" Sasuke asked, examining the book like he couldn't even believe it was real.

The make out paradise books were a true gem to all the other ninja their age. Since they all had restrictions when it came to the internet, all they could do was get access to erotica. Kiba had blabbed to naruto and sasuke once about the book he swiped from his older sister’s room and said it was absolutely perfect jerking off material — so of course the two boys wanted to read for themselves. (even though sasuke tried to brush it off as if he was uninterested...)

Grinning, naruto leaned over. "Kakashi sensei had it in his back pocket. I swiped it so easily! I totally thought that he'd see me, but he didn't notice at all! I'll probably return it soon though. Eventually he'll notice its gone," Sasuke nodded in agreement, and turned to face naruto. "We should hurry and read it," The blonde nodded, and scooted in closer to the other male so that he wouldn't have to keep turning his head back and forth. Once they were settled, sasuke flipped the book open, not bothering to start from the beginning because kakashi had bookmarks marking each sexual scene. They turned to the first one.

_**Daisuke pinned haruto down, the roughness of the tree scraping against his back. "I-I... Daisuke-kun..." Haruto looked away, embarrassed, but daisuke hardly seemed to mind. He grabbed haruto's shoulders and held him firm and still, rubbing their hard erections together and-** _

"N-Naruto!" Sasuke sputtered, his face a bright red as he dropped the book out of his hands and onto the floor. Naruto was in a similar shocked state, and glanced over at the uchiha. "I didn't know that... kakashi sensei is..." He couldn't believe it! Everyone walked around in the open reading... gay erotica? Taking a deep breath, naruto picked up the book, much to sasuke's dismay. "What are you doing, idiot?" Naruto glared at him, and pointed to the second marking. "Look, maybe kakashi sensei is into some... interesting things, but he marked all the sexual scenes. Im sure there's something we could actually read and enjoy."

Sasuke still looked unsure.

"I'll read it myself, if you don't want too." Naruto said, and sasuke sighed and reached out for the book, to which naruto handed it over, letting out a shaky breath. Sasuke bit his lip as he flipped to the second bookmark, and they began reading.

_**Haruto let out a lewd moan as he felt daisuke's wet fingers push their way into his entrance, and he leaned back to the touch. "Senpai...! I-I can't take it, I want.. I want your cock, please daisuke! -"** _

Sasuke quickly shut the book again, and chucked it at naruto's head. "You're an idiot!"

"Whose an idiot, sasuke?" Itachi said, walking in with shisui trailing not far behind. Both sasuke and naruto went bright red, and naruto ran to grab the book, while sasuke worked fast to come up with an excuse. "N-Nii-san! Uhh... Me and naruto need to go!" He grabbed naruto's arm and went to dash, but shisui was faster. He plucked the book out of naruto's hands and opened it up to the page that they'd been reading. Sasuke fought to get it back but shisui was holding it higher than he could reach. Suddenly he burst out laughing, and walked over to itachi.

"Yo, itachi! Sasuke and naruto are reading gay porn! Looks like we won't be leaving these two alone anymore-"

Sasuke blushed as he finally grabbed the book, and threw it at naruto, who shoved it in his pocket. "Nii-san, that isn't true! We found it from kakashi's bag and got curious..." But itachi wasn't listening- he as too busy glaring daggers into naruto, who looked terrified. "Naruto, just what are your intentions with my baby brother?!" He yelled, running after the blonde male who had already tried to dash for the door. He made it out, and sasuke groaned, hitting shisui in the arm for being such an idiot and exposing what they had been doing in the first place, and then dashed out the door after them.

He caught up with them fast, and jumped in front of naruto. "Nii-san, don't hurt naruto!" He yelled, because even if he hated naruto most days, he wouldn't want his brother to try and kill him over a book.

Itachi stopped briefly, before yelling, "Mangekyou sharingan!"

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, running behind the raven. "Don't let him kill me!"

"Naruto, sasuke?"

The fighting came to an abrupt halt after they saw sakura standing in their yard. She was dressed in her ninja gear, and a backpack over her shoulder. She casted the males a confused look and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, and pulled out a piece of paper, showing it to the boys. "Lady tsunade has an urgent mission for us... I thought kakashi sensei would've told you guys, jeez.." Sakura sighed. "Guess it can't be helped. Anyways, we have a long journey ahead of us so you two both need to get your stuff packed and meet me and sensei at the gates in an hour." She turned on her heels, snapping her head back quickly to glare at the boys once more. "And only an hour. I dont plan on waiting around all day,"

She walked away after, humming a tune. Naruto silently thanked the gods and dashed to a tree, casting sasuke an apologetic look because he would have to deal with his brother alone. "See you on our mission, sasuke!"

Sasuke awkwardly stared at his brother, his face slightly flushed. Itachi still looked agitated, and sasuke poured. "Nii-san, I wasn't lying. I wasn't doing anything improper with naruto, okay? Don't be mad at me." But itachi still wouldn't budge. Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest and sighed, because he knew exactly what it was that his elder brother wanted. He sucked it up, and pulled itachi in for a hug — not shocked at all when his brother squeezed him in response. "Okay! That's enough, itachi!" Sasuke yelled, wriggling out of his hold.

"I have a mission to get ready for."

Naruto really tried to focus on getting his stuff ready for the mission, but he couldn't stop thinking about the book... and about sasuke, which was a fucking issue. Stupid make out paradise book. Stupid kakashi. Now all he could think about was pushing sasuke down somewhere and getting on top of him and— god! He groaned as he stuffed a pair of sweatpants in his backpack to sleep in, and flopped down on his bed. He had to share a tent with sasuke! A tent, and he couldn't even control himself—

"Naruto! We need to go!"

The blonde stood up from his bed and looked around, before shuffling over to his window and seeing sasuke and sakura outside of it. He grinned and chucked the window open, jumping out of it with ease. "Heh. Sorry."

He glanced over at sasuke, who quickly looked away. This was going to be a very awkward mission for sure.

The journey to the land of mist was long, and boring. They went there all of the time so they were used to the trip. Sasuke was the one who mainly talked the whole time, asking kakashi questions about his past, and naruto remained unusually quiet. He tried to stay as far away from sasuke as possible, because everytime he caught a glimpse of the other he would imagine him in a compromising position. It also didn’t help that sasuke wore that stupid shirt that showed way too much skin!

Sasuke didn’t speak to him much either, he would just glance over, and then scoot closer to sakura.

However nightfall eventually did come. Things were still awkward between the teens, and kakashi huffed as he assisted naruto in pitching the tent that he and sasuke would be sharing. “Hey, naruto. Did something happen with you and sasuke? Things seem tense between you two. Different then your normal fights.” He stated blankly, shaking the tent rod to make sure it was sturdy, and standing up once he saw that it was.

Naruto was taken aback by the question. He knew the others noticed, but he didn’t expect anyone to call him out on it. Naruto tried to think of an excuse fast, and when he couldn’t kakashi just sighed and scratched his head. “Whatever naruto.... listen, you know I hate to pry... but I need you two to work it out by tomorrow. We cant function as a team if you two aren’t getting along.” And with that, he left.

Sliding into the tent and removing his shirt, the blonde reflected on his teacher’s words. Kakashi was right. And besides, he could just talk to sasuke. After all, all it was was just some weird tension, but that was totally normal. Who wouldn’t be tense after reading gay erotica with your male best friend?

Sasuke walked in about ten minutes later. Naruto was sitting in his white t shirt and some sweatpants. It appeared that sasuke had already changed somewhere else. Presumably in the tent with kakashi.

“Hey,” The blonde said, sitting up. Sasuke looked taken aback but said hi anyways, rolling out his sleeping bag to slide into it, but it was clear he was still awake.

“Sasuke—”

“Naruto—”

They laughed. “You first,” Naruto offered, and sasuke sat up. “It doesn’t have to be... weird now, does it? That book.. didn’t change anything for you, right?”

“U-Uh, well sasuke...” Naruto stuttered. God he was so embarrassed, but he had to be honest. If he wasn’t honest then things would be tense and awkward for the rest of the mission and nothing would get done efficiently. He swallowed. “It didn’t, change things for me.. but.. I dunno. It just.. opened my mind a little. Don’t worry though! I’m not like, a pervert or anything..”

Sasuke let out a sigh of relief. “Thank god! I thought I was going insane. I cant stop thinking about it! It’s just so.. different from anything I’ve heard of before, you know? Like ive never thought of another boy like that before,”

Naruto was shocked to hear sasuke so casually admit to it. He had been so embarrassed and even a little ashamed. He did decide to leave the part out about his fantasies, because he didn’t want to creep sasuke out too much. “Anyways, i’m going to bed,” The uchiha stated, and naruto nodded in acknowledgement but he knew that sleep wasn’t happening for him any time soon. He watched sasuke from across the tent — watching as his sleeping bag moved as he breathed... and god, he couldn’t help himself! “Just a glance...” He whispered quietly to himself, before crawling over to his unconscious friend.

He peaked over, and took in sasuke’s features. The other had beautiful pale skin... plump, red lips, and his face was perfectly symmetrical... suddenly naruto was understanding why the girls went crazy over him. He wanted to kiss him... press his lips against sasuke’s... he tried to remember what they felt like when they accidentally kissed in the classroom that one time, but he knew that it wouldn’t be the same at all. He needed to recreate it, he needed too..

“N-Naruto...?” Sasuke whispered, and the blonde froze, but didn’t move. Sasuke didn’t seem to freak out either.

“Sasuke..” Naruto mumbled, rolling on top of the other. He tried to mimic what he read in the book and placed his legs on each side of sasuke’s body, and hovered over him. It was awkward, but a comfortable awkward. Sasuke looked cute like this, vulnerable and at naruto’s will. Licking his lips, the blonde initiated the kiss that he was longing for. Sasuke didn’t react at first, but soon he was pressing back.. trying to keep up with the rhythm. Sasuke didn’t know what it was, but naruto was aggressive. His kisses were slow at first, but then got fast and messy. His tongue penetrated his mouth and the uchiha just squirmed at the feeling.

“N-Naruto..” He moaned as they pulled away, sending a throb straight to his penis. Naruto decided that he liked that, he liked making sasuke moan. He never wanted him to stop moaning. “Can I do more?” He asked, and sasuke gave him a confused look but nodded, and he finally understood what naruto meant when the younger boy licked at his neck, and he threw a hand over his mouth to prevent himself from moaning aloud. Naruto was good at using his tongue. He sucked slowly first, and then licked over the mark, and it had sasuke rocking his hips upwards, trying to relieve the tension that was on his member.

“W-What else can you do?” Sasuke asked, propping himself up on his elbows. Naruto didn’t know the answer to that question, because in truth, neither of them knew a thing about sexual intercourse. When naruto said nothing, sasuke chewed at his lip before mumbling something. “W-Well.. cant you.. do what they did in the book..? You know.. put it inside me?” He was totally skipping the foreplay, because he didn’t know how to do the foreplay, and naruto lit up like a christmas tree, and he quickly nodded. “I-I totally want to do that, but are you sure? You want me too?” Naruto couldn’t believe it! Sasuke wanted to have sex with him, he totally wanted to have sex with him!

“We should... get undressed, yeah,” Sasuke stated, and naruto got off of him so that he could strip down himself. Sasuke was slim and fit, and so sexy. God, he wanted the other so bad. They were both left in their underwear when naruto clashed their lips together, as he mentally decided the best position to have sex with sasuke in.

Well! It looked like the universe didn’t want them having sex, because as soon as naruto spread sasuke’s legs and was trying to get those pesky boxers off, kakashi popped his head in, and naruto had a sneaky suspicion that he knew what they’d been doing all along.

Their sensei smiled under his mask, “Glad to see you getting along, but need I remind you two of the conduct code that you must uphold on missions, hm?” He chuckled, before looking at naruto. “You, get in the tent with sakura. I think i’ll sleep with sasuke. That is, after you both get dressed,”

With mouths wide open, naruto and sasuke frantically got dressed, and they couldn’t believe they had experienced such high levels of embarrassment within the same day!

They didn’t have time to talk before naruto had to go get in the tent with sakura, and then next day was out of the question, because kakashi walked between them the entire time.

Even when naruto went to the bathroom, kakashi insisted on following.

However, of course the two hormonal teenagers snuck off when sakura had fallen asleep on a rock somewhere, and kakashi found them... with sasuke pinned against a tree!

His book!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sasuke and naruto continuing exploring. kakashi is a... strange sensei, and sakura has had enough.

Being caught by their sensei was embarrassing, naruto could admit that for sure — but it didn't make him want sasuke any less. The feelings, they were all... new. He'd never felt this much sexual attraction towards anyone, ever. Even his wet dreams that often featured a certain pinkette couldn't compare to the things he was thinking of doing to sasuke. Now, it was challenging, because kakashi now refused to let the two get close, which was frankly very irritating.

He stayed in the middle of them, reading that dumb book that started this mess, and had sakura stand on the other end of sasuke, which created a sort of barrier around the other male. Sasuke gave naruto longing glances but didn't do much of anything to close the distance. It was up to naruto to get them alone. Actually, the blonde was conjuring up some devious plan when they were resting up at this small pond area before entering the mist village. Kakashi had gone off to go pee, and sakura was mumbling something about how she needed to just rest her eyes quickly.

Sasuke had been eyeing the girl the entire time, and when she flopped forward on her arms he quickly stood up and shuffled away. Naruto stood up too, and grabbed the skinnier male's arm and went into the woods somewhere, making sure to leave their bags on the floor just in case sakura woke up and worried about their whereabouts.

Naruto smirked before pushing sasuke up against the oak tree — ironically enough mimicking the scene that they read about in the make out paradise book. A smile tugged on sasukes lips and he crossed his arms over his chest. "Naruto, now what do you think you're doing? Kakashi sensei specifically said to uphold the code of conduct on missions," That statement got an eye roll from the blonde, who didn't even bothering responding and just pushed their lips together, getting the feeling that he'd been longing for throughout the day.

Sasuke was eager, naruto had noted. His hands arms would fall on the blonde boys neck because naruto was taller and it was easier for sasuke to stand on his tip toes than for naruto to lean down, and naruto quickly saw that sasuke liked being groped. He placed his hands on the other's ass, finally able to get a proper feel and all, and expected sasuke to hit him and throw him off, but he did the opposite. He paused a little of course — but out of surprise. Then, he leaned into the touch.

Naruto took that as he could do more, and kneaded the other's ass, and almost lost it when the uchiha let out the softest, "n-naruto..." mumbled only by said person's lips. Naruto broke the kiss; leaning his forehead against sasuke's as he panted. He peaked over, and noticed that sakura was still asleep. "Do you wanna maybe," He breathed out, unsteady, as he stared into sasuke's lust filled eyes.

"We could go somewhere – sakura's out cold and kakashi is god knows where.. we could do.. other stuff, you know?"

Sasuke blushed at the blonde's suggestion, and for a second naruto thought he did something wrong, but then sasuke was nodding. "Y-Yea, I want too... we have to be fast though, we can't be gone too long.."

"You guys just can't keep the hands off eachother, can you?" Kakashi said, causing both boys to whip their heads around to find their teacher standing on the opposite side of the tree. He looked irritated, but not mad. "Look, i'm not kidding around here. I don't mind whatever's going on between you two but I can't have you guys sneaking off and fooling around with one another while we're on a mission. It will mess with the team work, and then next thing you know sakura has a kunai in her heart because sasuke was too busy shoving his tongue down your throat."

Naruto untangled himself from the other male to have a dramatic outburst. "Hey! why are you directing it towards me, huh?! Sasuke's just a devious you know!" He yelled, and kakashi hit him over the head with a green book. "Sasuke's the devious one, naruto? How come you were the one who stole my book then?"

Naruto and sasuke both got red at that remark, and kakashi sighed.

"Listen, we're stopping at the hot spring this afternoon before we visit the mizukage, and then we'll stay at the inn for the night. I'll allow you two to share a room. But those walls are paper thin, so no below the waist activity." He stated firmly, looking over at the boys to see if they understood. Sasuke nodded, and nudged naruto in the side to get him to nod as well.

"Good," Kakashi said gleefully as he clapped his hands together. "And please don't take any of my books again. I'd prefer it if my students didn't know what I did in my personal life."

With that being said, he turned and left to go wake up sakura, and naruto and sasuke exchanged looks. Sasuke leaned in, whispering. "Does this mean that kakashi has done stuff with dudes?"

"How am I supposed to know? I'm just glad he gave me the green light to touch you tonight!" Naruto gave a cat like grin and sasuke blushed before hitting him over the head. "Kakashi said that the walls are thin – and he said nothing below the waist, you idiot!" Sasuke scolded him, and naruto rambled on about how they didn't actually need to follow the rules but it was too late. He had already jogged over to talk to a sleepy sakura.

Naruto couldn't stop thinking of the logistics of gay sex though. So, it couldn't go in dry, because why else would the characters in the book be getting wet? They were using lubricant, for sure. He knew what it was because once he and sasuke went snooping around in his brother's room and found it, but never knew what it was for.

Wait... did that mean...

Itachi and shisui? Gross!

Naruto gagged just thinking of it! But that was a topic of discussion later. So what he knew was that you had to put fingers inside with the lube, but he and sasuke didn't have that stuff. Where would you even get it in konoha? Now he was annoyed, because he couldn't have sex with sasuke without any of the stuff.

"Why are you all pouty?"

It was sasuke. "Just figured out that we can't have sex, even if you let me," He said, quietly so that the two other members of their team couldn't hear what it was that they were speaking of. Sasuke blushed, and asked a simple, "Why?"

"I thought back on the book. You remember that lube we found in itachi's room? We need some of that stuff." He explained, and sasuke look confused but shrugged his shoulders and kept walking. "Oh, and i'm like ninety percent sure that shisui and itachi are fucking. I thought you guys were like, related? Incest much..." He rambled on, "Although it does explain that creepy adoration you have for your brother," He teased, and that earned him a slap on the back of the head.

"First off!" Sasuke fumed, clearly sick of the other's antics, "We are apart of the same clan, yes, but not all of us are related. It's really complicated and I don't feel like explaining the logistics right now, but technically yes, we are related, but no not really. He's like my twentieth cousin or something... so I guess it would be perfectly okay for nii-san and shisui to be a couple.." He pondered, before remembering the other little remark naruto just had to throw in about his relationship with his brother being anything other than familiar love.

"And for your information, idiot. Itachi just took care of me when I was younger so I cling to him a lot. If I had incestous feelings for him then you wouldn't have been kissing me earlier, now would you?"

"I dunno. Maybe this is all a cover up. Maybe you—"

Another hit.

A giggled emerged from behind them, and naruto turned to see sakura jogging to catch up with him. "Sasuke, no need to be assaulting naruto all the time. Boys are so aggressive I swear," She said with a sigh, and the blonde nodded. "I agree, sakura! Sasuke is so mean to me all the time, calling me names... you know yesterday he insulted me for being an orphan —"

"Sasuke! That's unacceptable!" Sakura scolded, and sasuke sputtered and quickly tried to tell sakura that naruto was lying. "S-Sakura, that is not true! You dick! I did not make fun of you for being an orphan, you fucking asshole!"

"Language, sasuke," Kakashi said, smiling through his mask.

Sakura rushed over to the gray haired man quickly. "Sensei, sasuke hates orphans," She said, glaring at the male with anger as she crossed her arms over her chest. "This is not okay. Who hates orphans!?"

"My thoughts exactly, sakura," Naruto said, still sticking with his claims. Sasuke just grumbled something about them both being idiots and walked ahead. Kakashi looked at both of them and sighed, before pulling out his book to resume reading.

* * *

Everyone was equally relieved when they arrived at the hotsprings and the inn. Evening had came, and the sun was setting. Kakashi gave each of his students their room key and some money so that they could go and venture off on their own. "Okay! bath time!" Sakura cheered, tying her hair into a ponytail before beginning to walk away. "After my bath i'll probably go to sleep, so don't come by my room for anything!" She called before entering the ladies room. Sasuke and naruto exchanged longing looks and kakashi cleared his throat to let them know he was still there.

"I'm gonna take a nap before bathing, since I have to be up all night. But please behave, I don't need any complaints because of two hormonal teenagers."

The males usually would've been embarrassed at their sensei's remarks, but both were too eager to get into the hotsprings. They ran into the men changing room and rushed around, making sure nobody else was in there. Naruto cheered out loud and sasuke couldn't help the smile that graced his lips. They went to their respective lockers, and began getting ready for the hotsprings.

Sasuke could feel naruto's eyes on him, and just smirked as he peeled off his shirt. "I hope the water's warm," Sasuke commented, his hands now at his pants. "U-Uh.. yea," Naruto murmured, his eyes fixated on the ravens figure. Pants were off, now underwear...

Naruto didn't realize it before, but sasuke had the most perfect ass, god. The way his tight little black boxers hugged his waist and ass drove him insane, and suddenly sasuke was dropping them, bending down slowly to remove them from his legs. He gave naruto another sly smirk before wrapping a towel around his waist, and tossing a robe over his shoulder. "See you out there, naruto."

With that the male left, leaving naruto's usually loose tracksuit unusually tight. God, fucking sasuke!

Groaning, he got undressed, and went to follow the other male outside. Sasuke was already in the water, soaking, his eyes closed. Naruto wasted no time in tossing his towel off and getting in the water, gliding towards the other male.

Sasuke only opened his eyes when naruto pulled him onto his lap, and the little shit was smirking. “Took you long enough,” He mumbled, before boldly wrapping his arms around the blondes neck to pull him in for a kiss. Naruto was going to respond with a witty remark, but decided that that could wait. Right now he wanted to focus on devouring sasuke.

Naruto immediately took the lead, and he liked how sasuke relaxed and allowed him to. How sasuke submitted to him... it was a turn on for sure. His hands fell down to the others body, and they quickly moved to feel around. Sasuke was naked, on his lap, he really was —

There were so many places for him to touch and sasuke was just allowing him to do whatever he wanted. He decided to do the obvious; and allowed his hand to fall right onto sasuke’s member. The said male stiffened, and for a second naruto thought he did something wrong, but then sasuke was rocking into his hand; his touch. Naruto responded by running his hands up and down, just doing what he did to his self. The water made it slick, and sasuke had to bite down on naruto’s shoulder to prevent himself from making too much noise.

“N-Naruto— I can’t— oh god,” Sasuke let out a high-pitched moan, which was something that shocked naruto to no end and released over the blondes hand, and into the water. “That was quick. You’re like kid, cumming so fast,” Naruto teased, and sasuke was so embarrassed because it was true that he buried his head into the blonde chest as he came down from his orgasmic high.

When he had regained enough composure, he floated away, and naruto looked annoyed. “You’re just gonna leave me hanging?” He accused, pointing a finger as he watched sasuke lift himself out of the water. The raven haired male shook his head, before turning around and giving the blonde a smirk. “No... I wanna.. do something for you, too. You just have to come to the room for it though. If we do it in here... it won’t end well.”

Naruto groaned. God, sasuke was such a tease. Still, he climbed out of the water, and pulled on his robe, and followed sasuke down the hallway to their room. As they headed back they nodded at kakashi who was heading into the water, and naruto felt a little bad knowing he would be soaking in sasuke’s jizz water. Oh well, he thought. It’s what he deserved for being a cock block the entire mission.

Once they were in the room, naruto dropped his robe, immediately, and sasuke could really see his cock for the first time — and obviously he would never tell the blonde this because it would grow his ego entirely too much, but he was actually fucking huge. It was thick, and veiny, and if that wasn’t enough it was long too. Sasuke of course had also been blessed with a decent size, but it looked like naruto beat him by a good one or two inches. Stupid naruto.

Now that he had saw it, he was seriously rethinking his plan; but naruto looked so eager and he was so hard... so, wordlessly, sasuke dropped down onto his knee’s in front of the male, and naruto’s eyes went wide a smile spread across his face once he realized exactly what his comrade was planning on doing. “I swear to god naruto, if you tell anyone about this —” Sasuke threatened, and naruto ignored his glares and wiggled his hips, causing the uchiha to blush. “Are you kidding me? I’m telling everyone. Shikamaru, kiba, neji... I might even tell your precious nii-san,” He joked, and sasuke’s face just darkened a shade as he flipped naruto off. “I’ll go to bed and leave you playing with yourself if you don’t stop.”

“Okay! sorry, go on now.”

Taking a deep breath, sasuke spoke once more. “Okay.. I don’t really... know how to do this,” He admitted, but his tongue darted out and licked the tip of naruto’s cock anyways, and when the blonde reacted positively to it, he sucked him in the tip completely, getting used to the heavy sensation against his tongue. Naruto was in heaven, of course. This felt like something that he’d never experienced before. It was absolutely amazing, and sasuke hadn’t even started yet!

Slowly, the male on his knee’s took in more; wanting to see how far he could potentially push himself before he choked. He was a little more than halfway before he realized that that was his limit. Then, he started the blowjob; bobbing his head up and down, and hallowing out his cheeks. He imagined it was a blow pop, and that he just had to get to the middle to get to the sweet spot....

Naruto’s hand rested in his hair, and occasionally, when it felt really good, his hand would tighten, just a little, but it was enough to make sasuke go crazy. He liked the way it felt. It was so out of character for him, but he absolutely loved that he was making naruto feel that good. “F-Fuck, sasuke, god...” The blonde groaned, seemingly forgetting about the ‘paper thin’ walls rule and he began rock his hips in and out of sasuke’s mouth.

His cock was going in deeper now, and sasuke unknowingly dug his nails into naruto’s thigh so that he wouldn’t thrust that far, but it was useless, because naruto’s hips had a mind of their own; and they successfully began fucking his best friend’s mouth.

Sasuke felt tears well up in his eyes; but he wasn’t... it felt.. good, in an odd way. It left a strange sensation in his stomach and he wanted to make naruto feel good. The blonde’s cock was starting to make him choke, and he didn’t realize when, but his cock had grown hard yet again, so he took the liberty of rubbing himself up against the bottom of naruto’s leg to get off. Naruto took note of it and started to come apart. “Fuck, you’re so hot,” He groaned, and sasuke moaned at the compliment, the action sending vibrations to his cock.

Sasuke was close; and he could tell by naruto’s unsteady, sloppy thrusts that he was close as well. He decided that he wanted eye contact. He wanted to see the blonde when he came, and directed his eyes upwards to see just that. He was shocked to see that naruto’s usual blue eyes were red, which usually meant that he was loosing control of kurama... but sasuke didn’t say anything. Right now was a time for orgasms, not jinchuriki drama.

“Mfmf!” Sasuke mumbled as he came, the evidence of his orgasm all over naruto’s poor foot and leg.

God, what was up with him and cumming fast?

“F-Fuck, god—!” Naruto began cumming, and the cum filling sasuke’s mouth came too fast, and he had no choice but to pull off with a cough; and the rest of the cum landed...

On his face. Naruto uzuamki came on his face!

Sasuke panted, and naruto stared down at him, smirking. The whole scene was very much erotic. Sasuke was on his knees, legs slightly spread and his cock flaccid, while naruto’s cum was splattered on his cheeks and forehead, and his tongue was out with a considerable amount on it as well. “You look like a... whore, but in a good way.” Naruto commented, with a grin, and sasuke ignored how oddly turned on that comment made him feel.

“W-Whatever. I got your nasty ass cum on my face, and down my throat. It’s nasty. Taste like ramen.” He shot back, standing up and going to grab a towel, and cleaning his face of the mess.

Naruto had flopped down in one of the beds, naked because he’s crazy, and sasuke got in the other, causing naruto to make a face. “What?” Sasuke asked when he noticed.

“What do you mean what?!” The other countered back, annoyed, as he flipped his blanket back, uncovering the bed. “Get in here, sasuke.”

The action caused him to blush; and he was going to decline, but... the room was awfully cold, and naruto was naturally warm—

Okay yes he slept with naruto! No need to make it a big deal or anything.

* * *

The next day was the final day of their mission, meaning everyone got up bright and early. Team 7 had gathered in the breakfast hall of the inn to eat, where sakura looked particularly agitated, but no one said anything. Finally though, the pink haired kunoichi spoke up. “What were you guys doing in that room all night?!” He snapped, and sasuke and naruto shared looks, and sasuke spoke first, knowing that she probably still had a soft spot for him, “N-Nothing sakura! We were just messing around with kunai’s!”

Sakura took a sip of her water, and flipped her hair. “Right. Not like I can hear my teammates getting it on while i’m trying to rest for an important mission,”

If they weren’t red before, they totally were now, and they glanced at kakashi for help, but the sensei just shrugged his shoulders. “Better she learns now than never!”

Sasuke looked mortified, and let his head slump down, falling onto the table. “This mission sucks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys so much for the love you gave on the first chapter of this !! i haven’t been this excited to write a story in ages, :D this is also really helping me improve my writing skills so i’m totally greatful !! please leave a comment of what you think would be nice to happen next, or tell me ways to improve, i like the criticism:p

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY!! this is unedited and will be edited in the future. i just wanted to see what everyone thought of this idea...?


End file.
